


Burning Out

by Yashitsu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku Day, Angst, Bottom Axel, Cliche fire metaphors because you can't stop me, Happy 8/13 here's something really sad, In my head this was aged up but tagging underage for safety, M/M, Sexual Content, not very explicit at all though, top roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: A very short, angsty piece for akuroku day.





	Burning Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my boundaries by not reading this fic if you are under 18.

It was in these moments, these perfect, chaotic moments, that Axel truly felt as if he was fire itself. He leaped and twisted and shouted out, over and over again, and there was heat, so much heat and in the middle of it all there was Roxas. Perfect Roxas. Right there with Axel, inside him, joining them like they were meant to be joined. Like Axel needed. He was fire and fire can't exist on its own. When they were together like this, Roxas was his every breath, the beginning and end of his world. And it was good. So close and so warm and so so so good. It was enough. It filled the void in him, it made him stop thinking, made it so he didn't care whether he had a heart or not because he knew what he felt for Roxas, with Roxas, was real, made him want to _live_ instead of wanting to just sleep and sleep and not come back to the world ever again.

But it was never enough. It wasn't, because it ended, and then Axel remembered everything else, remembered how neither of them were real or felt anything or fucking existed at all. And Xemnas would send him out on another pointless mission even though all Axel wanted was to be with Roxas because he lo--

He didn't. Couldn't. Was a Nobody. Couldn't feel anything.

He was fire. Was. And when fire disappears, it leaves behind nothing but the dark.


End file.
